Memories
by InMemoriam
Summary: This is a MOVIE fic not a game fic. A test subject escapes from Dr. Birkin's lab and goes in search of her past. Meanwhile, Alice is just trying to escape from the city.
1. Prologue

Memories  
  
A/N: This has all the characters from the movie in it (except Matt who's Nemesis). It's after the Hive and I know that's confusing but that'll be explained later in the story!  
  
Prologue  
  
"Bring them out of cryosleep and wipe their memories. I don't want them to know anything that went on down there."  
  
"What happens if _she_ runs into them? Even if we erase their memories, those memories can still be jarred back into restoration-"  
  
"I don't care! Just do it."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Birkin." the young man said, walking over to the computer. He punched seven different codes into the computer and watched as it searched for the humans that matched.  
  
"Dr. Birkin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"One of them is gone, sir."  
  
"WHAT? Which one?" Birkin asked, stalking over to the computer.  
  
"The female Ensign, sir."  
  
"Stop calling me that-makes me feel damn old!"  
  
"Yes, sir! I mean...What do you want to do, doctor?"  
  
"Bring her cryolocker out. I wanna see what happened."  
  
"Yes, doctor." The man said, punching the number in again and hitting enter. The cryolocker slid forward through the others, which parted like the Red Sea, and they both saw what had happened to her.  
  
In her stubbornness and refusal to be contained, the female had somehow punched through the glass before dragging herself out through the hole, leaving behind blood, hair and bits of cloth.  
  
Now she was loose and could be armed and dangerous. 


	2. Never Stop

Memories  
  
Time: Sometime The Next Day  
  
Location: Raccoon City Bank, Northwest Side of Raccoon City  
  
_It's been six months since the Hive.  
  
I got out but Matt didn't.  
  
I know they're still holding him. Experimenting...testing him....  
  
I've never given up-Never stopped looking...._  
  
And that was why she was stuck in the Raccoon City Bank with two dozen or so zombies trying to pound, claw, and eat their way through the glass doors to her. She had been looking for another facility when she'd come upon a mass of zombies devouring...something. She'd tried to sneak away but tripped stupidly and caused a diversion.  
  
Her head spun around as the glass door broke and the zombie fumbled around for the lock. She watched as it got closer and closer, thinking  
  
'Zombies can't unlock doors. They don't remember how.'  
  
The zombie grasped the lock and turned it.  
  
'Apparently they do. So it's either fly or die. What to do?'  
  
The doors flew open.  
  
'Fly.' she thought, running to the building's staircase and jamming the door shut with a chair. She ran up the stairs, cutting her hand in the process, and dragged her hand up the banister. She got to the top floor and was about to go outside when she stopped and put her hand on the doorknob, pushing the door open. She turned and shot at the glass window one landing down and it shattered, remaining in the frame.  
  
"God damned reinforced glass!" she said to herself, kicking the glass out of the window. "Time to test the bio-powers." she said, bracing herself and climbing onto the windowsill. She was careful not to get her blood outside of the window-it didn't matter if she got it on the glass or the inside. The zombies would just follow the trail of blood, thinking that she'd gone onto the roof, and would then go into hunting mode until all of them either fell off the roof or returned to lick the blood off the banister. She heard the door collapse three floors below and turned. She turned back to the street and dove out of the window, somersaulting as she fell and landing so hard she was brought to one knee.   
  
'Nothing broken? Good-time to go.' she thought, straightening up and walking quickly away from the bank. She checked her firearms as she walked. Her pistols were fine-each had at least ten bullets and she had about three extra mags- and her shotgun was fully loaded. But no extra bullets.  
  
'Damn. I need more ammo.' she thought as she rummaged through her clothes, looking for shotgun bullets. No such luck-wait-wait a minute-there was something in that pocket. She pulled out a lighter.   
  
'I better keep that-might come in handy later, believe it or not. I know I'll need it.' she thought, tucking the lighter back into it's pocket. 'Now-to find ammo.' she thought, turning down the next side street. Alice had learned long ago that you should never go down alleyways, dark or not, because, alone or not, you were gonna face a hoard of zombies. They lived in the alleyways, where the rot and the stench was the strongest. She remembered seeing a map in the bank, and seeing three or four firearms shops nearby. So she kept walking and she came across the first of them. She opened the door and walked inside, looking around. This one had been pretty much pillaged beyond use. She shuffled around in the ammunition containers and found three or four shotgun rounds but nothing else significant. So she took the rounds and left the store, leaving the door wide open and making for the next shop. She reached that shop undetected as well and found this shop little better than the last. She found another lighter, a rotting turkey sandwich and two rounds. She found an MP5 but couldn't use it because for one, it was too bulky to be lugging around, and two, it was broken. Someone had jammed the gun somehow and probably brought it to be repaired. She noticed a door in the back wall and walked over to it, pushing it open. Tears came to her eyes at the sight she beheld in the small room.  
  
A small boy, about five or six,-zombied, from his skin color-had a bullet hole in his forehead and the man who'd shot him had shot himself in the head. Alice walked into the room and looked down onto the table. The man had managed to scribble a short message before he'd shot himself. Alice read it, but it made no sense to her whatever.  
  
_Child's Play - Kill the dead and speak  
  
Coming is the time of piece  
  
X C71 719 LM86  
  
HTURT ERISEDUOY FI_  
  
"Odd." she said to herself, flipping the scrap over, looking for anything else. There was nothing else-just that. She stuffed the paper into a pocket unconsciously and left the room, closing the door. She left the shop and began towards the next shop. As she approached the shop she ran into a few zombies but took them out easily, snapping their necks and running as they bubbled in death. She reached the next shop and pushed the door open, walking in without care. No one was alive-she was all alone in this cursed city. She walked over to the ammunition bins and began to rummage when she felt a gun barrel between her shoulders.  
  
"D-Don't move or I'll fucking shoot you." said a voice. "Stand up straight and turn around slowly. My gun is trained on your head-any false moves and I blow your head to bits, got it?"  
  
"Got it." Alice said, putting her hands up. The gun wasn't trained on her head-she could feel it. It was trained on her midsection and as she turned she tensed to spring. She grabbed the gun from the woman's hand, knocked her feet out from under her and pinned her to the floor, gun at her temple, before she could do anything but be surprised.  
  
"Don't mess with me, lady. I don't care if you're scared or not-I'm pretty much your only hope of getting out of here alive so if you kill me, you're meat." Alice said angrily, standing. She kept the gun trained on the woman's forehead the whole time as she stood.   
  
"I know how to kill them. I don't need your help." the woman said, pulling her hair back into it's low ponytail. Alice nearly dropped the gun when she saw the woman's face. The woman noticed Alice staring at her and glared.  
  
"What?" she spat.  
  
"Rain?" Alice asked, lowering the gun and staring into the deep, brown eyes of her long-dead comrade. 


	3. Resume Play

Memories  
  
Resume Play  
  
Time: The Same Day

Location: Raccoon City Hospital, Southwest Side of Raccoon City  
  
She stumbled through the city, clutching the lab coat around her naked body. She'd escaped, she'd shown those scientists. Those captors. She'd removed her clothes as soon as she'd reached the hospital and raided a nearby office, finding only the coat. She'd searched through the drawers of the office and found a pistol with seven shots in it.  
  
"That's lucky." she whispered, dropping the gun into the jacket pocket. She winced in pain as something shot through her brain and she saw a familiar face. She made out the outline and a man's voice before it was gone. She blinked and looked around from her position on the floor. She'd fallen to her knees when the flash happened. "Fuck that hurt." she mumbled, grabbing the desk and standing shakily. She stumbled through the hospital, looking for the exit, when she heard a loud scuffle from below her feet. She heard yelling and gunfire as she stumbled down the stairwell and through the door. When she reached the lobby nothing was there.  
  
Nothing except a few dead bodies.  
  
She was alone...always alone....  
  
She staggered over to a body and pulled it's shoes off. She sat down on the cold floor and put them on, tying them as best she could-they were a couple sizes too big but looked the most comfortable out of the array. She raided the only woman's clothes-she wouldn't need them, she was dead-and pulled them on. The woman had been wearing a blouse and skirt, which she promptly made adjustments to by ripping the sleeves off the blouse and making large slits up the sides of the skirt. She had to be able to move if she wanted to escape. She stood and walked over to the front desk, scouring the drawers for anything remotely resembling another gun or bullets. She stopped dead as she heard a deathly quiet groaning and looked up over the desk. She stumbled backwards as two of the bodies sat up stiffly and looked around. She ducked down behind the desk and soon heard the sound of flesh being torn and sloppily eaten. She had to escape the facility and find something more than what she had. She pulled her gun out and cocked it. She took a deep breath and stood quietly and slowly, sliding along the wall as quietly as possible, trying to avoid the...the things seeing her. She made it to the door and, as she pushed it open, sighed in relief.  
  
Then she felt the dead cold hand on her arm.  
  
She jerked her elbow back into the thing's gut and spun around, hitting it over the head with the barrel of her gun. She kicked at it's face when it fell to it's knees and it flipped backwards, neck snapping, and lay there, truly dead.  
  
"I don't have fucking time for this." She said, running out the doors and out onto the street. She continued running for another mile or so before slowing to a walk and looking around. She was looking for weapons now. She spotted a firearms shop and made for it, shoving the door open and shoving it closed again. She made for the ammunition bins and was grateful when she saw the ammo in them still there. She looked around for a box to put them in and found an apartment above the gun shop. Apparently the gun shop had been run by a woman, so she raided the woman's closet. She pulled on black cargoes covered with pockets and strung a belt through the belt loops, tying it around her waist. The woman was about a size bigger than she was. She found a tight sports bra and pulled that over her head along with a black wife beater. She pulled on the woman's boots-luckily those fit perfectly-and a grayish vest with a million pockets and buckles. She grabbed a rubber band and walked down the hall, stopping when she heard the door open downstairs.  
  
Someone was in the shop.  
  
She made her way down the stairs slowly and into the shop, keeping her gun in front of her. A woman stood rummaging in the ammo bins and she snuck up on her, putting the gun barrel between her shoulders.  
  
"D-Don't move or I'll fucking shoot you." She said, "Stand up straight and turn around slowly. My gun is trained on your head-any false moves and I blow your head to bits, got it?"  
  
"Got it." The woman said, putting her hands up. The woman surprised her by grabbing the gun from the her hand, knocking her feet out from under her and pinning her to the floor, gun at her temple, before she could do anything.  
  
"Don't mess with me, lady. I don't care if you're scared or not-I'm pretty much your only hope of getting out of here alive so if you kill me, you're meat." The woman said angrily, standing. She kept the gun trained on the her forehead the whole time as she stood.  
  
"I know how to kill them. I don't need your help." she said, pulling her hair back into it's low ponytail. The woman nearly dropped the gun when she saw her face. She noticed the woman staring at her and glared.  
  
"What?" she spat.  
  
"Rain?" the woman asked, lowering the gun and staring into her eyes.


	4. Kitty

Memories

A/N: Sorry about the long wait peeps! I just got a new computer so I just got my internet back!

Kitty

Time: The Same Day

Location: Southern Entrance to Raccoon City

Kitty Valasqez(val-ass-kez) shivered as she looked at the ruins of Raccoon City. A chill wind blew her long hair about wildly. She stood there, wondering what had happened-if her mother was even still alive. She gulped once before forcing her feet forward and walking through the gates. She thought she could hear a slight moaning but brushed it off as the wind. She pulled out the paper with her mother's address on it and looked at it again. She walked down the street, completely lost.

She fell to the ground as she heard shots and glass shattering. She remained on the ground until silence continued, excluding the moaning. She stood and looked around, noticing a pane of shattered glass across the street. She walked over slowly and looked at the glass in confusion. She looked up and saw a window above her head with no glass and made the connection. She pushed open the bank door and walked in, looking around. She noticed the map on the wall and looked around for something hard to break the glass covering it with. She pulled the fire extinguisher from it's box, setting off the alarm, and smashed the glass over the map. She cleared away as much as she could and pulled the map out, looking at it. She found the street she needed and folded the map up, placing it in her bag. She froze as something metallic clanged behind her. She turned and saw...something. She didn't let herself identify it before she took off running from the bank.

A mile away Kitty stopped running, gasping for breath, and looked around for a street sign. She pulled out the map and saw that, from her position, if she cut through that alley ahead she would end up on her mother's street. She put the map back in her bag and walked down the alley. The moaning seemed to get louder as she walked down the alley and she looked around.

She began to walk again and walked into someone, knocking him to the ground. She crouched down to help the man up, holding out her hand. He grabbed her wrist and looked up at her. She tried to pull away in shock as his bright red eyes glared up at her but he pulled her arm to his mouth with inhuman strength and bit into her forearm. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and grabbed the nearest item-a garbage can lid-hitting him over the head with it. He let go of her wrist and fell to the ground again. She held the lid up as he attacked again and heard the dull thud of his head hitting the metal. She pushed off the lid and backed up from the crazed man, grabbing a stick nearby. He shuffled towards her again and she stuck the stick out at him but he kept walking. She watched in horror and disgust as he stumbled and impaled himself upon the end of the stick.

And kept walking towards her.

She let the stick go and turned. She heard a thud and felt him grab her ankle, making her fall to the ground. She turned back and angrily kicked him in the face with a loud squish. He stopped moving as she heard a loud crack and she backed away slightly. She crawled over to the body and pulled the stick out with a loud squelch, before rolling his body over and rummaging through his clothes. She found an id card and a newspaper article but that was it. She tucked them both into her bag and moved to the garbage can, looking for anything that would resemble a weapon.

Luck was with her when she found the handgun.

Luck was not with her when she found two bullets in the clip.

Damn luck.

_'Great. Time to locate ammo now.'_ she thought, walking out of the alley at the opposite end.

Again luck was with her when she saw the firearms shop across the street from her position. She rushed over and pushed open the door, meeting with two guns in her face. She threw her hands up and looked at the women holding the guns. One was a light skinned strawberry blond woman, who put her gun down when she saw Kitty. The other was a dark haired, tan skinned woman who kept her gun trained on Kitty.

"Who the hell are you? And are you human?" she spat.

"Rain. Calm down." the blond woman said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry." Rain snapped, putting her gun down.

"Now-who are you?" the blond woman asked.

Kitty tried to make the sign for cat in the air but was met with blank stares. She pointed to her mouth, moved it and then shook her head.

"You can't speak?" the blond asked and Kitty nodded, "Let's find some paper then." she finished, looking around.

"I saw some upstairs." Rain said, "I'll go get it."

Five minutes and one tornado later, Rain was back with a pad and paper.

"Here. Now answer the question." Rain snapped.

_'My name is Kitty Bolivar. I'm here looking for my mother.'_

"Here name is-"

"I can read Alice. I'm not illiterate."

"Sorry. Who's your mother?" Alice asked, handing the pad back to Kitty.

_'Jill Valentine.'_

"Jill Valentine? Isn't she that disgraced cop?" Rain asked, looking up at Kitty who shrugged. She didn't even know her mother was a cop.

"You still didn't answer my other question." Rain said, handing her the pad back. Kitty looked at her in confusion.

"Are you human?"

_'What do you mean human?'_

"I mean are you a fucking zombie? Those things that are wandering around outside-I'm sure you've seen one of them." Rain said.

_'A zombie? No, I'm human.'_

"That's good. I won't have to kill you then." Rain said. This time Alice snapped.

"Rain would you fucking be nice! She obviously doesn't know what the hell is going on here and all she wants to do is find her mother!" Alice yelled at Rain.

"I won't promise anything."

Kitty felt a stab of pain in her arm and remembered her wound from earlier.

_'Could you help me?'_

"With what? Your mother?"

_'No. My arm. I was bitten earlier and it hurts.'_ she wrote. As soon as she read this Rain snapped her gun back into Kitty's face.

"Don't shoot her Rain."

"She's infected! She's gonna become onea them!" Rain yelled.

Luck was not with Kitty when she learned this.


	5. There's A Cure

Memories

There's A Cure

"Rain"

"No."

"Rain-put th"

"I said **_NO!_**" Rain snapped, keeping her gun trained on Kitty.

"Listen. There's a cure." Alice said softly, running a hand through her hair. "The last time this happened-it took you, what...two hours before it took full effect and that's cause you're a stubborn bitch. If we can get back to the facility and find the Antivirus, we can save Kitty. But we have to get moving if we want to."

'Please. I don't wanna be one of those things. Walking around without a soul.' Kitty wrote. Rain dropped her gun and stood, shaking like a leaf in a tornado. She put her hands on her head and pressed, trying to rid herself of the horrible pain coursing through her skull.

"Rain? Rain what's wrong"

"I don't know! Every time someone says something this **shit** happens" Rain hissed, dropping to her knees. Gunshots filled her head and someone yelled in the background.

_'See how easy that was?'_

_'JD! No!'_

_'Don't let go!'_

She felt herself being pulled away and then...silence.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Jill Valentine entered the police station, pulling out her gun. She fired on the undead scattered around the station attacking the officers.

"Valentine!" Chief Irons yelled. Jill just glared at him.

"They're infected." She said, shoving another clip into her gun, "I already told you-"

She shot another zombie.

"-Shoot for the head." She snapped. She moved towards a female undead and shot her in the forehead, aiming for the man beside her.

"No! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" he yelled holding his hands up. Jill gave him a once over, determined he wasn't infected and moved her gun, pulling the trigger. The cuff chain snapped and she put her gun away.

"I'm leaving town. I suggest you do the same." She said, turning and walking out the door.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Angela Ashford looked back into the classroom as the men came to take her from her class. She saw Ina Chen and Malory Baker, Freddie Callahan and Nita Charles, all staring at her, intrigued.

She knew what they were thinking.

First, she miraculously walked without crutches now _this_.

She felt tears come to her eyes as she felt it. She would never see any of them again.

At least not alive.

Angie walked out of the school and down the stairs, being almost shoved into the large, black Landrover. She watched the landscape fly by out the window absentmindedly.

Only when she saw the sixteen wheeler did she panic. She screamed as it collided with the side of the Landrover and frantically grabbed for a handhold as the car flipped over and over and over.

When the car finally stopped, she sat hanging, upside down, breathing hard.

And finally she fainted, blackness taking over all of her senses but one.

_Help me..._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

A/N: I know this chapter is sort of short but it will get better. All the characters are going to meet in one way or another and then we'll have the action packed final act! YAY! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
